Sonic Universe
by dragonsfire295
Summary: A follow-up to the second season of Sonic SatAM


This story takes place after the events of Sonic SatAM.

"I can't believe Robotnik's really dead." Sally sighed. "It's strange but I feel like there's something wrong."

"Come on Sal you just don't know what to do know that he's gone." Sonic said. "Give it a day or two and you'll feel fine."

"Okay I'll try Sonic." Sally said. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up." She than gave Sonic a hug.

"Come on Sal you're embarrassing me." Sonic said.

-Meanwhile-

"Naugus you will help me find Knothole and destroy those pesky freedom fighters." Snively said. "I'll help you get your magic back up to full power if you succeed."

"Snively I know you haven't forgotten that when this is over I will be taking over." Naugus warned Snively. "The only reason I'm helping is because I want that quickster gone."

"And you will see that happen just as long as you listen to me." Snively promised.

-Back in Knothole-

"Hey Rotor have you seen anything that'll get things more exciting while doing lookout duty?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing yet but I heard Bunnie found a couple of Swatbots you should go and see if you can help." Rotor told Sonic.

"Okay buddy I'll be back in a Sonic second." And with that Sonic went to go find Bunnie.

"Rotor I feel incredibly uneasy." Sally told him.

"I know what you mean. I thought that with Robotnik gone things would feel better but I have this strange feeling that there's more trouble coming." Rotor said.

"Hey what are you two talking about down there?"

"Oh me and Sally were just talking about this strange feeling we've got about Robotnik being gone Uncle Chuck." Rotor explained.

"Charles you said that you designed the roboticizer right?" Sally asked.

"That's right Sally." Chuck answered. "But what good came from that?"

"Do you still have the designs of it?" Sally asked.

"No I don't why do you want them?" Chuck asked.

"I have an idea." Sally said.

-Meanwhile-

A blue blur came into sight by Bunnie. "Hey Sugahhog what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to try to help fight Swatbots have you seen any?" Sonic asked her.

"Ah saw a couple going east a few minutes ago. Ah was getting ready to go after them." She told him. "Ah could use a little help takin care of them Sugah."

"Sure I'll help it'll be way past cool." Sonic said. "Let's go Bunnie." And the two of them went off to fight the Swatbots but right at that moment Sally's voice came from over their communicators.

"Everyone get back to headquarters right now." Sally told them. "This is urgent. Everyone return to headquarters at this instant."

"Got it Sally-girl we're on our way." Bunnie said. "Let's go Sugahhog."

"Just when it starts to get exciting." Sonic complained. "She always knows when to ruin my fun."

-Back at headquarters-

"Okay Princess we're here now what do you want?" Sonic asked.

"Wait." Sally said. "We still need Tails and Antoine here and than I'll begin."

"Fine I'll wait." Sonic retorted

"Aunt Sally I'm here." Tails said walking in with Antoine behind him.

"Okay. Now we're going back to Robotropolis." Sally told them.

"Why are we going back to that dump?" Sonic asked. "With Robuttnik gone we don't really have anything to do there anymore."

"Not exactly Sunny." Chuck said interupting Sonic.

"What do you mean Unc?" Sonic asked. "Robuttniks gone we won what's the point in going back there?"

Sally hit Sonic in the back of the head. "What about all the other Mobians that are trapped there?"

"Oh yeah forgot about them." Sonic said. "But they're all mindless robots what can we do?"

"This is where my plan comes in." Sally answered. "We're going to try to find the designs of the roboticizer."

"Okay but what good would that do?" Sonic asked.

"We're going to try to use the designs to try to build a deroboticizer." Rotor told Sonic. "Uncle Chuck built it so if we can find them than he can probably find a way to build one to reverse the process."

"Oh I get it." Sonic said. "So let's go."

"Okay Tails, Antoine, and Bunnie you're going to be on lookout if you find any Swatbots get rid of them." Sally said. "Sonic you and Rotor are with me we're going to try to find those designs."

"Okay got it." They all said.

"Good luck." Chuck said.

-15 minutes later-

"Okay this will be the rendezvous point got it." Sally explained. "We'll meet back here in an hour."

"Got it Sally-girl." Bunnie said. "Okay you to let's go try to find some Swatbots."

"Got it Aunt Bunnie." Tails said and he and Antoine followed her.

"Sally you ready?" Sonic asked.

"You know I am." Sally answered.

"Let's do it to it." Both of them said.

"Come on guys we need to find those designs." Rotor said. "The sooner we find them the sooner this'll be over with."

"Got it." Sonic said. "Let's go." After about ten minutes. "Hmm Rotor Sal do you think this might be the designs?"

"What?" Sally and Rotor asked. "Hmm Sally try using Nicole to see what it is."

"Good idea." Sally said getting Nicole off of her boot. "Nicole look at this and try to tell us if it's the designs of the roboticizer."

"I'll try." Nicole said. "But I won't be able to tell for sure because I've never observed any of the designs."

"It's okay Nicole we'll just take it with us." Rotor said. "Uncle Chuck will probably tell us if these are them or not."

"I can tell you that those aren't the designs." A voice said. "But I know where they are."

"Wait a minute I know that voice." Sonic said. "Snotly."

"Ah welcome to my home hedgehog." Snively said. "I'm afraid you won't be able to enjoy this visit for that much longer."

"What do you mean by that?" Sally asked but than the three of them were knocked out.

"Hmm it's a shame that we only got these three." Snively said. "We'll get the others soon enough though."

What has happened? What do Snively and Naugus plan on doing to the freedom fighters? Find out next time.


End file.
